Snippets
by miaadventure
Summary: Full summary inside! But in a nutshell- literally just snippets of other stories.
1. Chapter 1

I write a lot.

But they're mostly just unfinished stories.

And because I don't have the time to continue them, I'm putting them up here in _Snippets_.

These are story plots you can choose to continue in your own story or choose to make a spin-off of, but there are three rules if you decide to do that.

RULE ONE: You must cite me in your SUMMARY saying that you adopted your spin-off/continuation from chapter _ of _Snippets_.

RULE TWO: You must PM me that you did do a spin-off with the link so I can read it because that's pretty cool.

RULE THREE: I reserve the right to take stories from _Snippets _and make a full story out of them. I published them first, which is why whatever you decide to make off of _Snippets_ is either a spin-off or continuation.

:) And that's it. Hope you enjoy _Snippets! _I'm posting new chapters soon.

~Mia

(Also, RFRF stands for Read, Follow, Review, Favorite.)

(Short disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gallagher Girls or Percy Jackson. I own my plots and the characters I create. Ally Carter is an amazing writer and you should go read _All Fall Down_ because I'm writing a fanfic about that too.)


	2. Checkered

_Prologue_

"Is this seat taken?"

I just nodded; not taking my eyes off of my laptop screen, nor paying any attention to the boy next to me. He took out his phone, probably texting or doing whatever. That's when I noticed the picture on his lock screen.

"Zach?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a picture of yourself on your lock screen?"

And with that we both laughed. "Took you a while to recognize me," he spoke between laughs. He nudged my shoulder and I nudged him back. "Sor_ry,_" I said, emphasizing the "ee" sound at the end. "I was working on the blog." Zach fake pouted. "So what? Now your blog is more important than _me?_"

People often say that boys and girls can't be best friends without dating. I choose not to believe that stereotype, as I have a ton of guy friends; Zach included.

"Of _course_ it's more important than you, Zach," I replied jokingly. I handed him my laptop. "Look at it for me?"

Eighteen scrolls later (I know. I was counting.), he handed me back the laptop and tilted his head to look questioningly at me.

"Is… Is there something wrong with it?" I asked.

"No, it's really good. Just a few grammatical errors here and there. I just think you should develop the plot and character a little more, maybe on the description page or whatever."

My blog wasn't really a blog of _my_ life. It was the blog of a character I had made up, Audrey Pepper. She was a teenager, high schooler, and I guess I shaped her to be somewhat like me. Zach was the only person (other than me) who knew that it was me writing the blog, everyone else who read it thought it was a real person, even though I had put a disclaimer at the very bottom on how it was all fictional. In very tiny font.

"Is that it?" I asked him, and he shrugged. "For now." I sighed and eventually was lying down on the bench with my feet sprawled over his lap.

"Do you think people would be mad at me if I discontinued the blog or took a hiatus?"

"The only people who know it's you is you and I. So I doubt they would be mad at you. They would be more mad at Audrey Pepper than anything." I laughed.

"I guess..." No matter what situation we were in, Zach knew how to make me laugh. We had known each other for what seemed like forever- in reality, since sixth grade.

_I looked up from my checkers game against myself in the serene and almost empty park, except for the occasional pedestrian walking by, tending to be over 25._

"_Hi."_

_I stared at the boy, trying to somehow 'see' what he was trying to trick me into doing. _

"_Wasn't that a little rude?" he asked._

"_What?"_

"_I say hello, and you're supposed to say hello back. So hi."_

"_Hi," I murmured. If only he had left then, but no, he chooses to sit down on the seat opposite of me._

"_This is pathetic. What kind of person plays checkers by themselves?" He turned the board around and sat on the chair opposite of me. "You know, you remind me of a strawberry."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Uh, durp, because of your hair. Start over," he commanded, already moving the black colored pieces into their places. I sighed and eventually followed suit. And we played. Checkers._

Zach and I still play checkers now and then. Usually it's just for fun, but sometimes, after a fight, we somehow both find each other at that same park, at that same table, in the same places. And we play, eventually smoothing out any disagreements we had. It was sweet how we could do that without needing to say anything. There have been so many times where people mistake us as a couple, but we correct them as we are best friends. The bestest friends anyone could ever witness. We were luckier than most.

But people change.

School sucks. So I didn't exactly want to go to Roseville High. Zach was going with me, so it wasn't too bad.

"Hurry _up_, Cam!" Zach was waiting outside of my house in his car. We usually went to school together, and anyways, his convertible was fun to ride in.

I dragged my backpack outside and he got out of the car to pick it up and throw it in the back seat. "You know, you're really weak," he said, and I pushed him and got into the passenger seat next to him. The drive to school only lasted five minutes at a maximum, and we were early.

"Oh look! We have all the same classes… And we… Why are we sharing a locker?" We looked at each other and groaned. Not only were we best friends, but our mothers were too. And they insisted we do a lot of activities together. Don't get me wrong, we love each other to death. But we do need some time away from each other now and then- just how a best friend relationship goes. "Oh well." Zach didn't mind as much as I did, and he slipped an arm around my shoulders to help me relax as we walked through the huge double doors.

I think I forgot to mention one little fact.

A lot of girls find Zach "hot" or "adorable". Which meant that girls were staring when we walked in with his arm around me. And they shot me death glares. Zach told me guys were staring at me, but I didn't believe him. But anyways, yeah. So my life was officially over as soon as we walked in. He gets flirted with way too much, in my opinion.

So every single day, I have to clear the rumors that begin with "Cammie Morgan did this" and such.

Oh well.

So that was all okay and stuff,,,

Until Zach told me something.

"Hey Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a crush."

"On who?"

"HOW IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TAKING THIS SO WELL? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THE OVER PROTECTIVE BEST FRIEND THAT NEVER WANTS TO LET ME GO BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARED OF NOT BEING ABLE TO SPEND AS MUCH TIME AS ME?!"

I looked at him. "... Am I supposed to?"

"YES!" he cried. And I shrugged.

"Fine. Cover your ears."

He looked at me strangely and then covered his ears.

I screamed.

"OHMIGOSH ZACHARY GOODE HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH AND YOU'RE LIKE JUST TELLING ME THIS NOW LIKE OMIGOSH AREN'T I YOUR BEST FRIEND?! OMIGOSH OMIGOSH WHO IS SHE I HATE HER BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA DITCH ME AND STUFF TO HANG OUT WITH SOME GIRL ZACH ZACH ZACH ZACH GOODE HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH AREN'T I YOUR CRUSH BECAUSE I'M SUPER AWESOME AND STUFF OR DO YOU NOT LOVE ME I HATE YOU YOU DON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE I HATE YOU ZACH YOU CAN'T HAVE A CRUSH ZACH ZACH ZACH ZACHARYYYYYYYY WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU TELL ME WHO SHE ISSSSSS TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME WHO SHE IS BECAUSE MURDER IS NOT BELOW ME-"

"Cam. What. Was. That." I stopped and smiled cheekily. "You wanted an overreaction, didn't you?" Then he glared at me. "Well yeah, but you didn't have to SCREAM and make everyone look at us!"

I chose to do the mature thing and stick my tongue out at him. "It's your fault. You brought this out on yourself."

..

**I have like four or six more Snippets I can post this week, just review and I'll do it one at a time...**


	3. Made In A Lab

**Summary: Lab created humans. Created from DNA.**

**What I Was Planning: They each meet a normal human and the normal human finds out they're lab made but don't tell them...**

**..**

They were not genetically modified humans.

They were literally created in a lab, from lab-made DNA.

They were not superior to others, nor were they any less.

They were normal.

And they grew up thinking they were normal.

Very few existed.

One was Zachary Goode.

Another Grant Newman.

A third Elizabeth Sutton.

And a fourth Macey McHenry.

Lab created.

Lab made.

Not human.

Merely replicas.

The four knew each other, obviously. They were close friends, and the four had made some sort of silent impression on the rest of the school that if you messed with one of the four, your world would be over. Elizabeth and Macey grew up best friends; Zachary and Grant grew up the same way.

They all went to the same school, Roseville High.

Zachary went by Zach, Elizabeth went by Liz. Macey and Grant didn't do anything about their names; they were short enough.

Zach and Grant were on the football teams, Zach as quarterback and Grant as running back.

Liz was a straight-A student, and had a photographic memory simply because of a mutation that later developed in her DNA code as she grew up.

Macey was the rebel. The one who broke the rules, but the one who never got caught. Her grades were average, and she was popular.

..

ZACH

"Class dismissed."

I smirked as I saw Grant flirting with another girl at the back of the classroom, and poked his shoulder as I passed him. "Come on."

He rolled his eyes but grabbed his books and followed me out the door. "Did you even pay attention in class?" I asked him, and he laughed. "Dude. You know I never pay any attention. And besides, I can just get the lesson from Liz. She records every one, 'Because science is a hard subject, and I need to have everything down word. For. Word.' " He changed his voice to sound like a stereotypical girls' voice, and I burst out in laughter in good fun. Lizzy was the most school-obsessed person to maybe ever exist, but sometimes she went a little overboard with how hard she studied even though she had a photographic memory.

"Hey!" Liz pouted, walking up to us. "I have to be prepared. And for that, I'm not telling you what we did in science or math," she told to Grant, whose eyes suddenly widened. "Wait! No, Lizzy! Please?! I need the notes, I can't fail!"

Macey walked up to us and rolled her eyes. "Grant, seriously. Do you really think Liz won't give you the notes?" He shrugged in reply. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

We walked into the lunchroom and got our food before sitting down at our table.

..

"Okay, but like, is that really something you think you can finish before the school year ends? You do realize we have, like, one month of school left, right?"

Liz nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I can. Besides, it's a simple lab. And Dr. Fibs trusts me in the labs. I'll be fine." Suddenly, she started choking on the chicken she was eating and I hit her back. "You okay, Lizzy?" She nodded again. "I just remembered something. The new girl's coming tomorrow."

Ever since word got out that there would be a new student when there was only going to be one month of school left, everyone started gossipping about it.

"Ooh, maybe we can set her up with Zach," Macey said, winking at me. Macey was always one trying to set me up with one girl or another, but I never liked any of them. She was constantly complaining that I needed a girlfriend, and since Tina Walters already was basically in love with me and always flirting with me anyways, I should just take advantage of that. I shrugged. "I doubt she'll be any different from the others."

I found myself eating my own words the next day.

..

**I was planning for this to change to Liz's POV here, if you were wondering.**


	4. Zachary Goode, the Terrorist

I'm a spy. I've been in many different situations in which my life was on the line.

There was the Bermuda incident, the Vancouver tussle, the one in the U.K. which I did with Bex Baxter-Newman as a collaboration between the CIA and MI6, the mission that took me from China to Vietnam to Georgia (the country) and ended in South Africa... etc.

But who else could they send on those dangerous missions? I'm one of the CIA's top spies. My mom was the CIA's second best before teaching at Gallagher Academy (for spies), and my dad was the best of the CIA before he died on a mission.

Rumor has it I'm on the CIA director's list of who would be the next CIA director.

And I'd like to say that my most dangerous mission was the one I was going on.

Because it's hard to catch an ex-CIA spy who works as an assassin, and he's trying to find you too.

Because it's very hard to find an ex-CIA spy with the codename "Transparency" because he is infamous within the CIA for being able to hide so well- a pavement artist.

But then again, I'm a pavement artist too. My codename is Chameleon. I'm known within MI6, the FBI, and the CIA for my ability to be able to blend into any situation more fluidly than any other spy the spy world has seen before.

My target?

Zachary Goode, ex-CIA spy before joining a terrorism group that lived life mostly behind the scenes.

..

"Hack into some files for me, Liz, and pull out his description?" I asked my dear friend Elizabeth Sutton, who preferred to be called Liz. She was also one of the CIA's top agents, except her field was in hacking and such while I worked outside of the office. Liz was quite good at what she did, and dated another CIA hacker just as good as herself- Jonas Anderson.

"Yeah. CIA files say he's a brunette, green eyes, a very talented spy, buff, six foot four, shoe size 12 and a half." Liz turned her laptop around to show me.

And all I did was gape at the picture that was shown to me.

The picture was taken only a few months earlier, so I assumed that Zach still looked generally the same.

Because not only was he tall, a brunette, green eyed, and muscly, he was also hot.

I found myself wondering aloud, "Why... How could you even hide a face and body that hot?!" I was completely baffled at how that was even possible. Liz laughed but was cut short when the door to the room we were in flew open.

"CAMERON MORGAN AM I CORRECT IN SAYING THAT YOU ARE TRACKING DOWN ZACHARY GOODE?!" Macey McHenry, another spy friend of mine screamed as she came barging in. I nodded, and Macey squealed as she clapped her hands together.

"Do you think he's absolutely, gorgeously, perfectly, hot?"

I blushed and looked away, which only made Macey more giddy. But when Liz gasped, we all turned our attention to her.

"Don't you dare fall for him, Cam," she said, and Macey's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why not?!" Macey cried, convinced that having Zach and I as a ship would be the most perfect ship to ever exist.

"His tactics for completing missions- especially assassination missions?" Macey and I nodded, staring at Liz while waiting for her to continue.

"First, he seduces his targets. Then during some sort of sensual encounter with his target a few days later, he plunges a knife in their chest dead on. His target gets extremely distracted-"

"I don't blame them," Macey interrupted.

"-Well, I guess, but then, you know, they die, we lose, he wins."

"Which terrorism group is he with, Lizzy?" I asked, wanting to make sure I was tailing the right guy.

"He was part of NSAENE, but he quit. He's now a lone wolf, but very dangerous. A ton of other terrorist groups want him to join them... He hasn't accepted any yet. Rumors are plenty; some say he wants to get back with the CIA- which he would be great intel for- and others say he's probably a double agent if anything..." She trailed off. "And then there are the ones that say he's actually a triple agent. If you come across him, Cam, and he says he's a triple agent, still don't believe him. You know the drill."

I nodded and picked up the rest of his files from the printer Liz had printed the papers out on. "Cameron?" The intercoms of the main CIA facility called. "Cameron Morgan to the Commons."

I walked out of the room, slightly confused on why I was being called to such a common place.

..

"CAMMIE!" The voice called, and I instantly recognized the British voice. "BEX!" I screamed back, running into my friend's outstretched arms.

..

**And that's where it ends. I kinda wanted to continue this, but idk. Maybe. Let me know if you think i actually should.**


	5. drugged

"Don't you realize?" She yelled, tears springing at the corners of her eyes. "This is a world where sleep is bought, gasoline is a drug you drink, and children are dying. And we can't do anything about it," she finished softly.

I stared at the blonde girl in front of me, who moments ago was perfectly normal and calm.

"Cam-"

"Zach, I can't do anything. I'm just a random girl you asked to help you with this 'mission'."

"You weren't a random pick."

I don't know why I said the words. I didn't know if they were actually true.

She looked taken aback for a moment, and I took her hands in mine.

"Help me with this. Please. Everyone needs you. _I_ need you helping me with this."

She looked at me with a pleading look in her eyes. "Please don't drag me into this. If you think it'll make me feel better after my brother dying because he lived in this world, it won't. It won't bring him back. He's... Gone."

Her eyes drifted to the photo lying on her desk of her family.

"_Please,_" she whispered, and I dropped her hands.

"Just... Just think about it."

I tilted her head up so I could look her in the eyes. Cammie bit her lip slightly before nodding and pulling away from me.

"You know what's at stake, right?" She asked, not turning to look behind her as she walked away.

"Looking for a cure? It requires tests and trials- and if it's wrong it has the power to kill."

I followed her, trying not to get to close.

"Yeah."

"It's going to be extremely hard to find test subjects."

"Yeah."

"So how are you going to find test subjects?"

"I'm testing all of the drugs on me."

"_What?!_" She swiveled around abruptly, fire in her eyes. "You're going to die if you test them-"

"But if they work they're going to save millions of lives," I protested.

"You're going to _die_," she repeated, emphasizing 'die'.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'll be fine. I've calculated each measurement hundreds of times, so have other scientists and my colleagues. I want you to help me in all my calculations- you're one of the smartest people I've ever met."

"Zach. If I... If I miscalculate, then your death will be because of me-"

"But you won't. I won't."

She stood in front of me, and I barely inched closer.

"Help me. Help me save the world."

..

Cammie was incredibly nervous the day of the first test. Her hand shook with each word she wrote, making notes for her own good. When she was typing up her notes for her journal, she kept on pressing the wrong keys and accidentally turned off her laptop twelve times.

"Cam." I laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her briefly out of her nervous state.

"You've calculated and recalculated even more times than myself. The risks of anything happening are really low. I'll be fine."

She leaned against my side and pulled away from her keyboard.

..

I had to take the drug, which we decided to call Xomorphitinty, inside an isolation chamber in complete darkness in order to avoid any fluorescent rays from interfering with the Xomorphitinty.

"Don't go," Cammie whispered as I stood in front of the door to the isolation chamber. "Please don't go."

I turned, enveloping her into my arms. "It'll work. I know it will."

And with that I opened the door to the isolation chamber but was shoved away.

Cammie ran into the room and locked the door as soon as she was inside.

..

"CAMMIE!"

I pounded on the door, trying to get her to open it again and leave.

But she only looked at me with a hollow look in her eyes as she shut off the lights. The Xomorphitinty was pumped into the room in a gas state, so that the user could inhale it.

"CAMMIE!"

I understood why she had been so hesitant to let me test the drug.

We had bonded over the year we had been working on Xomorphitinty.

And she was now risking her life to trial the drug.

I pressed my hand against the glass door, hating how I couldn't see her.

_Please be okay._

..

The lights finally turned on inside the room after what felt like forever.

And she was there.

Lying on the floor.

Not moving, not breathing.

_She's dead._

The safety precautions on the door that kept it locked for five minutes after a drug had been tested inside shut off, and I barged into the room.

My eyes drifted up and down her limp body, and I wrapped my arms around her.

_She's dead._

And I couldn't stop myself from crying.

..

**I feel like this is more of a really short, really fast moving, **really** time-**skippy** like **oneshot** of anything. If I were to continue it, it would be making it longer and probably only a three or four shot.**


	6. Hunting For A Demigod (CROSSOVER)

There's this legend. About these things called demigods. Demigods are half human, half god.

And they have a reputation for being dangerous.

And they're real.

The real reason that every country has spies is because we're all trying to find these demigods and stop them from completely disrupting the world.

From what I've learned, there is no such thing as a nice, kind demigod. All of them are ruthless killing machines, plotting out mass murders because they're angry that they're half and not whole.

I'm one in a family of spies. I trained for demigod hunting in Gallagher Academy, along with my three best friends, Bex; Macey; and Liz.

I was born and raised to be a spy.

And I was ready for anything.

..

Today marked the last month of our training.

The first day of the last month before we were sent out in the world to find demigods and kill them- stop them from hurting anyone else.

All Bex wanted to do was go out in the field, and she paced across the floor in our dorm room, waiting for the intercom to call us all down by room.

"They said this month was themed," Liz said, typing furiously away at her laptop. (She was trying to hack into the servers so she could find out what we would be doing.)

"AND IT WON'T LET ME IN!" She yelled, scrunching her face up angrily. Macey rolled her eyes. "Guys, just wait, okay?" I said, trying to get us all to relax before we were called down.

Liz cut her eyes to me. "Do you know anything? Because your mom's the Headmistress?"

I sighed. "For the LAST TIME, I DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT-"

"Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry to the grand hall."

We all jumped up and darted out the room, running down the stairs to get to the hall as quickly as possible. Just as we were about to open the door, Macey's hand came out of nowhere and pushed us all away from the door, her other perfectly manicured hand pressed against her lips, telling us to shush. She pointed to the door and pressed her ear up against it, listening.

We all followed suit, and it wasn't long until we hear voices talking about how they would "startle and scare them so badly..."

Bex smirked and we all looked at each other, grinning.

There were twenty air ducts above the grand hall floor.

I had sixteen other friends I could get to do this with me.

So after grabbing nineteen other girls, we waited for Bex to give the signal for us to drop down.

"Go in 3... 2... 1..."

We dropped down all in unison, scaring 19 boys.

All but one.

And, admittedly, he was the hottest one out of all of them.

"The reason we called you forty here today is because you all need partners in the field. We've paired you all up already, so..."

We had exchanged with Blackthorne Institute before.

And I glanced around the room recognizing a few faces here and there.

But when I made eye contact with one of them, I only received the same smirk I had gotten two years ago.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl."

_Zach._


	7. Author's Note

**I'm alive and I'm doing well and I'm back from an OMG TWO YEAR HIATUS I AM SO SORRY.**

**Anyways, this is a really short AN, as you can see. My bio has more information on what's up, so please check that out! I'm uploading a new story tomorrow in the Girl Meets World fandom and I would also be super grateful if you looked at that too.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me; you're wonderful.**


End file.
